


Игрушки Ариэль

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Ариэль, как любой другой ребёнок, любит играть... И игрушки её непростые да необычные.





	Игрушки Ариэль

«Она вернётся, обязательно вернётся», - каждый день твердит морской царь Тритон, надеясь, что сегодня его маленькая принцесса наиграется в человека и попросится домой, где её любят и ждут.

Могущественный владыка Атлантики, в отличие от всех своих подданных и остальных дочерей, не верит в любовь Ариэль к принцу: он точно знает, что он – её очередная забава, игра, довольно-таки увлекательная. Ведь когда тебе знаком каждый куст водорослей в округе, от яркой расцветки любой рыбы рябит в глазах, жемчуга да кораллы вызывают лишь зевоту, и нет места былому восхищению красотам подводного мира, немудрено захотеть чего-то нового. «Какая любовь!» - смеётся Тритон, отлично понимая, что Ариэль ещё сущее дитя, а не юная дева, которая сумеет оценить столь сильное чувство, как любовь… Нет, ей ещё хочется петь и веселиться, но не чинно сидеть в тронном зале, мечтая о свободной минуте, когда можно отдохнуть от бесконечной суеты царских дел и венценосных гостей…

Да, Эрик – её игрушка, которая отличается от уничтоженных Тритоном экспонатов коллекции* дочери тем, что он живой и к тому же человек. Его тёплую кожу приятнее держать в руках, нежели холодную сталь вилки или полусгнившую раму от картины. Он может ходить, бегать, прыгать – словом то, чему Ариэль жаждала научиться раньше. А тот факт, что Ариэль многим рисковала, когда пыталась заполучить себе принца, только усиливает ценность её нового увлечения, делая его памятным трофеем, которым хочется восхищаться. «С такой игрушкой не скоро соскучишься, - размышляет царь во время очередного доклада Себастьяна о жизни русалочки на суше. – Но игра на удивление затянулась», - вынужден вечером константировать скучающий отец, так и не дождавшись ни рассказа краба о сожалении девушки, ни её самой.

Но Тритон понимает, что рано или поздно всё закончится: Ариэль надоест её игра в человека, она потеряет интерес к Эрику и многочисленным изобретениям людей, поскольку если ты живёшь в мире, где всего в изобилии, то пресыщение неизбежно.

Тем более для ребёнка.

Тем более для крохи Ариэль…

Почему он тогда отпустил её? Этот вопрос Тритон задавал себе часто, и отвечал одно и то же: если бы он не дал ей возможность немного поиграть, она бы не только испытывала муку, но и всё равно бы нашла способ заполучить желаемое, поскольку она уже успела войти во вкус. А так ему спокойнее: русалочка находится под его негласным присмотром, и закончить надоевшую ей игру он всегда сможет в любой момент. Ариэль стоит лишь попросить…

Но она молчала, удивляя отца. Неужели ей там и вправду весело? Или игра становится разнообразнее?

Это раньше Тритон не мог ответить ни на один свой вопрос, терзаясь сомнениями с беспокойством. И только сегодня он узнал от Себастьяна причину задержки Ариэль в мире людей: беременность. Но пока все радостно обсуждали эту новость, попутно поздравляя Тритона со статусом дедушки да гадая насчёт внешности будущей принцессы, великий морской владыка думал об одном: теперь у Ариэль появилась новая игрушка, которая гораздо интереснее прежних. И эта игра, похоже, надолго…

**Author's Note:**

> Если кто забыл:  
> * – имеется в виду пещера, где Ариэль хранила свои находки с кораблей и статую Эрика, которую Тритон уничтожил своим трезубцем после донесения Себастьяна.


End file.
